The invention relates broadly to fitness devices, and more particularly to devices for absorbing the impact of a user's strike.
It is well known that football players strike sleds, foam dummies and other practice equipment with their shoulders, hands and arms in order to simulate the impacts their bodies make with others during ordinary play. Most of the equipment used for this purpose is placed outdoors so that it can be used during the sport's season in an area where the sport is ordinarily played, and in a manner that simulates the ordinary play of the sport. However, football training takes place throughout the entire year, and in some climates it is not possible or safe to use such equipment throughout the entire year.
In many other sports and activities, including boxing and martial arts, athletes desire to strike an object while practicing or working out. Much of the equipment designed for this purpose is unsuitable, or is not able to be used widely for purposes different than its original purpose. Therefore, the need exists for an apparatus that can be struck by a user, and that is sufficiently modular that it can be mounted in virtually any environment, and particularly indoors.